Mike and Zoey Christmas: The Perfect Gift
by CLake
Summary: A late MikeXZoey Christmas fanfic. Both Mike and Zoey want to give each other the perfect gift for Christmas Eve tonight. What will they give and get, and how would they feel about they're gifts?


**MxZ: A Perfect Gift**

It was Christmas Eve, and Zoey was looking out her bedroom window, looking at the snow falling outside. She has been thinking about what to get Mike for Christmas.

Then, someone knocked at her door.

"Come in." Zoey called.

The door opened, as her mom came into her room. "Hi Zo, how are you feeling?" She asked.

Zoey sighed and answered, "Alright I guess."

Her mother came over to her bed and sat down next to her.

"What do you mean?" Her mom asked.

"I just can't think of what to get Mike and tomorrow's Christmas and I'm supposed to head over to his place tonight." Zoey told her mother worryingly.

Zoey's mother smiled at her and puts her hand on her daughters back comfortably. "And you're worried you can't think of something in time, right?"

"Yes." Zoey answered shaking her head. "He's the only and yet the greatest boyfriend I could have, and I want to give him something to show how much he means to me."

Zoey's mom smiled, as she thought of an idea. "Hey sweetie, how about going over to your desk drawer," She suggested to her daughter.

Zoey looked confusedly at her mother. "Why?" She questioned.

"Remember the medallion Mike gave you when you were on that show?"

Zoey then looked surprised. She remembered the necklace with the medallion on it. She remembered when Mike was about to be catapulted off the island, he gave her the necklace with a picture of him on the medallion to remember him by. But, she also sadly remembered how Mike was eliminated by Scott, and how she broke it when Chef caused her to fall off a cliff. When she saw that the gift was broken, it caused her to get so sad and so angry that it changed into someone she didn't like.

"Yes, but it's broken." Zoey told her mom sadly.

"Well, maybe I can help you fix it, and then you could give it to Mike. That way, you can surprise him and show how much you care about him." Her mom said.

Zoey thought about it, and then slightly smiled at her mom. "Okay, that's sounds like a good idea."

"Good." Zoey's mom said happily. "Now, let's get it fixed. You've got a special place to go to tonight after all."

"Alright," Zoey said in the same way her mom said, and so the two went down stairs to fix up 'soon to be Mike's gift.'  
_

Mike was in his house, helping his parents put the finale touches on their Christmas tree. Mike was thinking how beautiful the tree looked. A medium sized pine with gold ribbon wrapped around it with bright lights that shined green and red. Along with shiny red glass balls that lined in between the ribbon and a bright star at the tree's top that lit up the living room.

It was so beautiful, it reminded Mike of Zoey. When he thought about Zoey, his grin turned into a worried frown. He still didn't know what to get her, and Christmas Eve was tomorrow, with the following being Christmas Day itself. His parents seem to notice this.

"Mike, what's the matter?" His mom asked.

"Mmmm, just thinking about Zoey,"Mike said with a sigh.

"What about her?" His dad asked.

"Nothing, I still can't figure out what to get her."

"Oh Mike, don't worry so much. You'll think of something," Mike's mom said supportively.

"But what if I can't? " Mike said in a worried tone.

That's when his dad kindly said, "You know son? You really don't have to worry so much. You care about Zoey right?"

"More than anything," Mike answered confusedly yet dreamingly.

"Then if she cares about you, then she will understand," Mike's dad said to him.

"Really", Mike said hopefully. "Cause I want to give Zoey something to show how much I love her and how I always want to be with her."

"Of course, you'll think of something soon enough."

Mike, feeling a little calmer said to his parents, "Thanks mom and dad."

"You're very welcome son," his mom told him.

Mike thought for a moment and had an idea. Actually, it was a thought he'd been thinking for a long time now. Something he always wanted to do with Zoey, and now… he may be thinking… now could be the perfect time.

"Hey mom, can I take a quick drive into town for a second?" Mike asked.

"Oh um… sure, but what for?" His mom questioned.

"I know what I'm going to give Zoey!" Mike said happily.

Before his mom could say anything, Mike got his keys and drove the car out to get Zoey's surprise gift. His mom and dad look out the window, smiling at each other.

Mike drove the car to the town, where he stops near and goes into a store… the Jewellery Store.  
_

It was now Christmas evening and soon Zoey came over to Mike's house to spend the night. Her family will be coming over tomorrow to spend Christmas day with Mike's family. However, for tonight, Zoey and Mike's parents will be going to a friend's house for a party. Mike and Zoey were okay about staying at Mike's house alone for the evening, but Mike's parents told them they'll be back before it gets too late.

A short time after that, Zoey and Mike were just in the living room, watching the flames in the fire place, enjoying each other's company.

However, Zoey was feeling nervous about giving Mike her gift. She was thinking whether he would like it or not.

Mike was feeling Zoey was getting worried about something, so he asked, "Hey Zo, are you alright?"

Zoey came out of her thoughts and looked up at Mike. "Oh ya, I'm… I'm just thinking."

"About what?" Mike asked conservatively.

"Well… I want to give you your present early", Zoey told her boyfriend.

"Oh, um… well okay, that's alright with me." Mike said to his girlfriend supportively.

"Okay, you'll need to close your eyes first." Zoey told Mike.

As Mike closed his eyes, Zoey took medallion out of her pocket and placed it in his hand.

When Mike opened his eyes, he gasped surpisingly.

"Zoey… is this…?"

"Yes, it's the necklace you've gave me." Zoey answered for him.

"I thought it got broke?" Mike questioned.

"Well… I kind of fixed it, and put our initials on it." Zoey answered.

"Really," Mike said.

"Yes, see I wanted to give you something to… to show how I feel about you." Zoey told him shyly.

Mike looked at his girlfriend curiously.

"See, you've truly been a great friend to me, and I've always's thought you were going to be the perfect guy for me, even when we first met on the island. Then when you've gave me the necklace, it was the best gift anyone could've given me." Zoey paused for a second, just before starting again.

"But, when it got broke, I got so sad that the best gift from… the greatest person I've ever met, gotten broken, because of me." She sighed sadly. "I'm sorry I broke it. I wanted to fix it and give it to you, to show you how important you are… to me." Zoey made a silent sniffing sound and closed her eyes, holding back the tears that are in them.

Mike took the necklace in his hand and placed it in Zoey's, wrapping his own hands around hers. Zoey look up to see Mike smiling affectionately at her, and then hugging her.

"Thank you Zoey. This is a great gift. But you didn't have to give me this to show how you feel about me." Mike said happily.

"Mmm…?" Zoey said confusedly.

"Zoey, you've been the most important, most amazing friend I've ever met. Your fun, helpful, beautiful, and… and you're the only girl who could accept me, even with my disorder." Mike told Zoey heartily.

Zoey sat there, listening to Mike's meaningful things about her, making her feel happy and loved inside.

"And the only thing I could ever ask for… is just to be with you for the rest of my life." Mike finished, smiling romantically at her.

"Oh Mike, you really mean that?" Zoey asked hopefully and joyfully.

"Of course I do. I mean everything I say to you. I really want to be with you forever. In fact, I've even been meaning to say to you…" Mike stopped to get something out of his pocket.

Before Mike could pull out what was in his pocket, he asked Zoey to close her eyes. Once she did, he pulled out a small black box, which he opened it to reveal a beautiful silver diamond ring, and placed the box it in her hands.

Mike then told Zoey to open her eyes. As she did, she gasped at what Mike has given her.

"Zoey… will you marry me?" Mike asked.

Zoey looked up at him, and then smiled greatly with tears in her eyes as she hugged Mike affectionately and happily said;

"Yes… Mike of course I will."

Mike smiled the same way at her, and gently took her hand and placed the ring on her finger.

Then they stared at each other, looking lovingly into each other's eyes, leaning forward.

"I love you Mike." Zoey whispered.

"I love you too Zoey." Mike whispered back.

Then, as the snow began to fall from the sky outside, and with the flames of the fire place flickered, their lips met. They continued kissing passionately, Mike gently stroking Zoey's hair, and Zoey caressing his cheeks.

Unknowing, that just above, a mistletoe hanging above them

THE END

HAPPY HOLIDAYS J


End file.
